parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Duelist Part 3 - Alexis Rhodes at the Sunken Ship
Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (A 16-year-old girl with fair skin, honey-blonde hair, brown eyes, and a cyan blue mertail pops up. She wears a white shell bra. She also carries an orange shoulder bag over her right shoulder. Her name is Alexis Rhodes.) *Boy's Voice: Alexis! Wait for me! *Alexis Rhodes/Ariel: Spike! Hurry up. (Someone catches up. That someone is a purple dragon with green eyes, a light green underbelly, and green spikes on his body. His name is Spike, Alexis's best friend.) *Spike/Flounder: (breathing heavily) You know I can't swim that fast. (Alexis gasps and points to a faraway sunken ship.) *Alexis/Ariel: (from o.c.) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (Back to Alexis and Spike.) *Spike/Flounder: Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here. (swims away) *Alexis/Ariel: Oh (grabs Spike's tail to make him come back) You're not getting cold feet now, are you? *Spike/Flounder: Who, me? No way. It's just..it looks damp in there. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. (coughs unconvincingly) *Alexis/Ariel: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks. (She swims through a porthole in the ship.) *Spike/Flounder: (whispering) OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? Sharks? (swims after Alexis) Alexis! (Spike tries to swim through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *Spike/Flounder: Alexis! I can't- I mean- Alexis, help! *Alexis/Ariel: (laughs) Oh, Spike. (she prepares to pull him out) *Spike/Flounder (whispering) Alexis, do you really think there might be sharks around here? (A giant shark named Glut swims past the ship outside) *Alexis/Ariel: Spike, don't be such a coward. *Spike/Flounder: (in a normal voice) I'm not a coward. (At last, he is pulled out of the porthole with a "POP!".) *Spike/Flounder: This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around every corn- (Spike sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *Spike/Flounder: Alexis!! (He frantically swims away, knocking over Alexis.) *Alexis/Ariel: (Spike is shivering with fear) Oh, are you okay? *Spike/Flounder: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay. *Alexis/Ariel: Shhh! (Alexis and Spike swim up into the ship's cabin, and Alexis spots a silver fork, shining in the light.) *Alexis/Ariel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *Spike/Flounder: Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it? *Alexis/Ariel: Oh, I don't know. But I bet Blu will. (She puts the fork in her bag. Glut swims by outside.) *Spike/Flounder: What was that? Did you hear something? *Alexis/Ariel: (sees a pipe and picks it up) Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *Spike/Flounder (notices that Glut is looming behind him) Alexis! *Alexis/Ariel: (from o.c.) Spike, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen. (Spike then turns around to see Glut about to take a huge chomp out of them. Spike notices this and freaks out.) *Spike/Flounder: (screaming) Shark!! We're gonna die!! (Glut chases them all around the sunken ship. Alexis loses her bag as it snags on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes back for it. Glut almost gets them. They head for two separate portholes. Alexis swims out of one.) *Spike/Flounder: Oh no! (He is stuck in the same porthole again. Alexis goes back for him and pulls him out before Glut crashes through the ship.) (Spike screams as Glut chases them round and round the ship. Spike goes "SPLAT!" against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Alexis saves him.) (Glut is about to eat Alexis and Spike, so Alexis swims backwards out of the anchor, carrying Spike, and traps Glut.) *Spike/Flounder: You big bully! (blows a big raspberry at Glut, who chomps at him after he flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Alexis/Ariel: (giggling) Spike, you really are a coward. *Spike/Flounder: I am not. Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes